In general, the conventional activated water treatment device has large size or volume and is not capable for carrying. Besides, people sometimes carry medicines but forget to carry container for receiving water, or sometimes carry container for receiving water but forget to carry medicines. It often makes the life of health care worse.
Some people do not like drink pure water due to blank taste. Therefore, the enzyme, honey, coffee powder, or tea powder are needed to mixed with the pure water. However, they are still sometimes forgotten to carry and need a large space to carry. It is inconvenient for people.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “multi-function water treatment container for magnetizing water” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.